


Takeout

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a 'missing scene' set during the early parts of season 2 when Carrie and Quinn are monitoring Brody and his contacts.  Inspired by an animated gif from <a href="http://keefer-s.tumblr.com/post/34509832899">this gifset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout

Carrie's head was nodding every few seconds and almost slumping down onto the desk. Willpower and too much caffeine was all that was keeping her awake and she blinked at the large monitors in front of her, struggling to keep her eyes open.

The door opened and Quinn walked in carrying a two tall coffees and a bag of take-out. Each day of surveillance, the coffee cups grew taller - they were starting to resemble giant milkshake cups. 

Carrie sniffed the air, aware that her stomach was grumbling ravenously the way it had been for some time.

Quinn put one coffee cup down in front of her, taking her empty cups away and tossing them out with a flourish. They all landed squarely in the trash - no surprises there.

"Indian. Again?" she asked him quizzically, staring down at the plastic containers he was opening.

"Hey - he who goes out to buy the takeout gets to pick the cuisine," he said mildly.

Carrie shook her head. "I'm not sure eating Indian four meals in a row is good for either of us," she muttered.

"Complaints, complaints. Did you hear me complaining when you brought back that hippy vegan stuff the other night?"

"Tofu is good for you," Carrie pointed out as she rummaged around in the bag.

"What are you looking for? I put your extra roti in front of you already."

"Oh."

"Extra yoghurt for your samosas, too."

She turned and stared at him accusingly. "You think you know me pretty damned well don't you, Quinn?"

He shrugged. "Well enough. Enough to know that despite all your complaints, you're going to be stealing my food once you're done your own." A rare smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and his light eyes gleamed with amusement. Despite herself, Carrie found herself smiling back reluctantly. 

Banter with coworkers was alien to her. People she worked with tended to keep their interactions with the overly intense and driven Carrie Mathison. She'd never been one to be included in coffee dates or Kris Kringle and kidding around in the workplace was not something she had ever experienced. 

There was something very different about Quinn. Despite his nosiness and probing questions that went beyond the boundaries of politeness, she sensed no judgment from him, only calm interest and acceptance. His respect and admiration were unfeigned and in turn she found herself acknowledging his competence and smarts as well. Their working dynamic was remarkably unstressful ... none of the acrimony of her 'relationship' with Estes, none of the tension that she had with Saul ... she couldn't bully him the way she could Galvez, Virgil or the taciturn Max. There was a grudging equality and understanding once the initial wariness and antipathy had been overcome. 

She had never been one for small talk of pleasantries but Quinn had a way of drawing her out, making her talk and share things. Most people weren't particularly interested in trying to find out what went on in her tightly wound head, but a casual question here, a teasing jibe there and Carrie found herself opining on innocuous matters that had little if nothing to do with their ongoing investigation.

"Shut up and eat, Quinn. It's dinner time, you can psychoanalyse me over dessert."

He leaned back in his chair and grinned, even as he ensure that he missed nothing from the surveillance monitors on their desk. "It's a date."

**end**


End file.
